


Felicidad

by Maca96



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, tierno - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/pseuds/Maca96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma y Killian comienzan su futuro en paz y tranquilidad; pero con un poquito de angustia.<br/>Espero que les guste (:</p><p>Tengo más historias como esta, en este perfil de Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/myworks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicidad

**Author's Note:**

> Y para ti, qué es la felicidad?
> 
>  
> 
> Saludos desde Argentina (:

Felicidad.

Luego de que terminara todo el drama de Camelot, oscuridad, muertes de verdaderos amores, e Inframundos ida y vuelta. Las cosas en Storybrooke se tornaron un poco tranquilas. Los integrantes del pueblo, tratando de volver a la remota normalidad cuando no hay monstruos, reinas malvadas, o demonios atacandolos.

Regina junto Robin criando y viendo el crecimiento día a día de la nueva integrante de la casa Locksley-Mills junto a Roland y Henry cada vez que iba. Felices en familia.

Belle embarazada, hermosa como siempre. Junto a Gold, en la dulce espera.

David y Mary-Margaret enamorados de su hijo Neal ya de 2 años, pero terriblemente inquieto.

Por último, Emma y Killian enamorados completamente, pero uno del otro. Convivían juntos en la casa que él había elegido para el futuro de ambos. A pesar de eso, era imposible verlos solos, casi siempre en compañía constante, agarrados de la mano, abrazados, desayunando en Granny's, o lo que sea. Pero era grato para los demás verlos simplemente, felices.

Tener una vida normal, no es todo color de rosas y risas...

Una tarde cualquiera, Charming pensó que su esposa iba a estallar en gritos en cualquier momento cuando entró al loft y la vió; ceño fruncido y mejillas rojas de lo furiosa que estaba.

Neal, un niño de 2 años de edad, en menos de 10 minutos que había desaparecido de la vista de su madre cuando ella fue a la cocina, logró romper absolutamente todas las tazas que se estaban secando sobre la mesa de café para luego ser guardados, después que ella había invitado a unas amigas a tomar el té.

En ese momento fue cuando David entró a su casa con un ramo de flores en una mano y en la otra un muñeco nuevo para su bebé, escuchando el grito de la voz de su mujer llamando a su hijo, se sorprendió por la vista ante él. Él bebe intentando escapar en sus piecitos, riendo sin parar mientras se sostenía del sofá ya que no tiene tanta práctica aun.

Cuando vio a Mary-Margaret parada a un lado de la mesa donde estaban todos los escombros de las ex tazas mirándolo fijamente a su hijo enfurecida.. Pero al instante que vio entrar a su esposo, su mirada cambió totalmente a estar a punto de llorar. Un minuto después David calmó las aguas..

Emma recibió un llamado de su padre explicando la situación que había ocurrido en su casa el día anterior. Tomaron la decisión junto a su esposa de irse el resto del día a acampar por el bosque, y tratar de lograr que Snow se relajara asegurandole a Emma que iban a volver un poco tarde para aprovechar todo lo que pudieran de su tiempo lejos de Neal.

Ella sabiendo que Killian no volvería de su viaje hasta dentro de 2 días, aceptó gratamente a cuidar de su hermano.

Al día siguiente, cuando su horario de trabajo en la estación terminó, Emma fue directamente a lo de sus padres ya que había preparado con anticipación un pequeño bolso con cosas que necesitaría como cambio de ropa por si las dudas, y entretenimiento para Neal por si lo necesitaba.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Feliz de volver a su ex casa, donde primero fue acogida por sus padres, sus reales padres, donde convivió con su hijo y lo conoció bien, en donde pasaron muchas cosas más, y ella se encuentra orgullosa de llamar hogar, luego de donde vive ahora con su prometido por supuesto.

Al entrar al loft Neal que dando unos pequeños pasos, cuando vio a su hermana mayor aumentó su velocidad y llegó más rápido de lo normal a la piernas de ella pidiéndole que lo levantara. Una vez que ella cumplió con él, comenzó a darle besos babosos diciendo "Emm ma, Emma, Em.." con una sonrisa en su pequeña cara como si no la hubiera visto en semanas, cuando en realidad se habían visto esa misma mañana en el desayuno.

Charming y Snow tenían todo listo para irse.

"¿Tienes todo Emma? ¿Todo lo que necesitas correcto?" Preguntaba preocupada su madre mientras que dejaba a Neal en el corral para bebes. "¿Estaras bien?" "Él está pasando por una etapa de curioso así que, por favor, ten cuidado con todo."

"Vamos a estar bien mamá, no es la primera vez que nos quedamos solos unas horas" Emma contestó poniendo los ojos. "Te prometo que cualquier cosa que ocurra los llamaré a sus celulares." le respondió agarrando el bolso de su madre y guiandola a la puerta.

"Crees que está bien que lo dejemos? Luego de ya sabes.. todo lo que pasó?" Preguntó Mary-Margaret. "Hagamos una cosa" contestó Emma, "¿Que piensas sobre un hechizo de protección al loft donde solo pueda pasar la familia, momentáneamente, hasta que ustedes vuelvan?"

"Creo que es demasiado, pero no niego la idea. Haz lo que te parezca mejor mi vida." Respondió con cariño y más aliviada a su hija. "Ahora... Dónde está tu padre?"

"emm me parece que buscando unas ultimas cosas que dijo que necesitaría para acampar.. Realmente está muy emocionado por esto eh?" dijo con una sonrisa dirigida a su madre.

"Si, igual que yo, realmente es como volver a los viejos tiempos, cuando acampabamos tranquilos, solo nosotros mismos viendo las estrellas junto a una fogata, solo la compañía del uno con el otro." Respondió Mary-Margaret.

Emma observó con amor como la mirada de su madre, adornaba una sonrisa, estaba perdida en los recuerdos, apretó su brazo para que vuelva a tierra, guiñandole el ojo se fue hacia donde estaba el bebe jugando tranquilo con su nuevo muñeco, y le dijo con voz fingida para la llamar la atención de Neal, "¿O no que vamos a estar perfecto pequeño patito?" ('Pequeño patito' aaaw, ese apodo se lo había puesto Killian, y el bebé lo adoptó al instante ya que al parecer él era su persona favorita después de su hermana mayor)

Neal levantó la vista y al ver a Emma estiró los brazos poniendo una mirada más tierna nunca, la cual nadie se pudo resistir. Este bebé cuando quería algo podía ser muy persuasivo...

Al darse vuelta con su hermano en sus brazos, vio que sus padres estaban listos en la puerta para partir. Ambos se acercaron para despedir a sus retoños, recordando que ya había comido, y solo debía tratar que esté tranquilo mientras ellos se iban. Luego de saludos, adioses, y consejos de comportamiento, Emma se fue al sofá con Neal aun en sus brazos no queriendo soltarla al parecer... nunca, y se pusieron a ver que había en la televisión para distraerlo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Una vez segura que sus padres se habían ido, soltó un suspiro que estuvo conteniendo todo el día prácticamente. Al ver el amor de su padre por su madre al hacer este gesto por ella, comenzó a extrañar terriblemente a Killian.

"Aaaaaaaaaah, Neal, Neal, Neal, no saber como lo extraño." Le dijo directamente a su hermano mientras acariciaba cabello como si estuviera hablando con un adulto o como si le pudiera entender algo de lo que ella le contaba.

"Hablamos casi todos los días, pero ayer no y hoy tampoco, lo único que supe de él es que volvería recién mañana al anochecer.." El bebé la miró a los ojos no entendiendo mucho de qué o de quien hablaba. Cuando de su boca sale un "¿Killy?" Emma lo observó en silencio únicamente una sonrisa formándose en su rostro y su hermanito imitandola. "Sí, Killy, jajaja, todavía no puedo creer que esa haya sido una de tus primeras palabras, especialmente que la hayas dicho antes que 'Papá'" riendo "Creo que David todavía no lo perdona por eso.." Neal comenzó a reír sin parar viendo la sonrisa de su hermana mientras hablaba, aunque Emma cree que obviamente él no entiende nada de lo que está pasando.

((Killian Jones, el hombre del cual ella estaba completamente enamorada y lo extrañaba terriblemente estaba ausente hace 5 días, ya que había estado trabajando con las personas de puerto ayudando a un mejor mantenimiento y yendo a comprar elementos que necesitaban a otros pueblos, por supuesto usando la Jolly Roger, pero esos viajes eran de la mañana a la noche, o 1 o 2 días a más tardar, esta vez por unas complicaciones con unos vendedores, se debieron quedar más días, y ella sufría no tenerlo a su lado, desde la vuelta de los infiernos, luego que él le había propuesto casamiento, nunca habían estado tanto tiempo separados y por esto Emma no se encontraba del todo feliz, su otra mitad no estaba, y se sentía decepcionada y sola a pesar de tener a toda su familia, alguien le faltaba.))

Los Charming/Nolan bajaban las últimas escaleras para ir hasta la camioneta y se cruzan con alguien que no esperaban ver en absoluto allí, y subía con todo el apuro del mundo... Killian.

"Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí? Que alegría verte" Prácticamente gritó Mary-Margaret.

"Shhhhh my lady, no grite! A mi tambien me alegra verlos, a ambos, pero vine a sorprender a mi prometida" Contestó con voz baja con una sonrisa, señalando hacia el piso donde se encontraba Emma.

"Oh, lo lamento, no sabia. Creíamos que volvias mañana o quizás pasado mañana." Respondió Snow ahora hablando más bajo.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero solucionamos las cosas antes, la marea y el viento hicieron que lleguemos antes de los previsto y bueno, aquí estoy." respondió, "Cuando llegué a mi casa, había una nota de Emma en la puerta para henry diciendo si él llegaba a ir allí, que ella se encontraría aquí. Y vine." Agregó felizmente.

"Bueno bueno, esta bien, ve a ver a mi hija. Mira que ella está cuidando de su hermano, no hagan cosas para mayores de edad" Dijo ella en tono de broma.

"No se preocupe su majestad, no haremos nada indebido." "Ahora si me permite, voy a ver a.." señalando nuevamente hacia el piso de arriba.

Se despidieron, y cada uno siguió con su camino. 

______________________________________________________________________________________  
Un completo silencio solo ruidos del llanto sorpresivo de Emma y el sonajero de Neal.

"Killy!!!" Dijo el bebé con total alegria renovada.

"Si Neal, amaría que fuera Killian, que estuviera aquí conmigo, y para siempre.."

Él pequeño la miraba con toda la atención a lo que su hermana le decía cuando de la nada misma, esboza una sonrisa hacia arriba con un brillo en los ojos, mirando detrás de ella.

El instante que se da cuenta de esto, los sollozos silenciosos se detuvieron automáticamente cuando llegaron dos brazos alrededor de ella sobre sus hombros desde por detrás del sofá; acurrucandola en un capullo, cálido y acogedor como si fuera de sus padres. Pero sabía perfectamente de quién sé trataba.

Podía sentir el olor a mar, ron y cuero. Sin pensarlo mientras que con una mano sostenía a su hermano aun sentado en su regazo y seguía jugando con uno de sus juguetes distraído, ella agarró la mano de él y entrelazo sus dedos, sintiendo un choque cuando sus anillos sé rozaron. Killian metió su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y hombro abrazándola más fuerte aún, sintiéndose mal por todo lo que ella había dicho anteriormente.

Emma colocó a su hermano en el pequeño corral al lado del sofá sin que Killian la soltara completamente, solo un poco para que sé pudiera mover mejor. No la dejó pensar, cuando el al segundo que tenía sus manos libres nuevamente él sé sentó en el sofá junto a ella y la abrazó aún más colocando su cabeza en el mismo lugar que estaba antes.

Pasó unos segundos tal vez? Minutos? Horas? Quien sabe..

"Hola" dulcemente le dijo ella sin salir de la posición, y acariciándole el pelo suavemente. Pero por parte de él no hubo respuesta.

A pesar de eso estaban en los brazos del otro, pero no del todo felices, lo sabían.

Emma comenzó a sentir humedad en su hombro, apartando lo hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos, confirmó su sospecha. Killian había comenzado a llorar. Era algo que ella sola tuvo la oportunidad de ver, sé sentía especial, y a la vez miserable, ya que ella fue quien lo provocó.

"Hey..." ella comenzó diciendo suavemente mientras que le limpiaba las lágrimas con delicadeza.

"¿De verdad te sientes así?" La interrumpió él. Emma sé asustó pensando que estaba enojado, pero al verlo en su mirada, estaba triste, destrozado, completamente culpable por si mismo.

"¿De qué hablas?" Ella sabía que la había escuchado hablando con Neal, pero no sabe desde cuando.

"¿De verdad crees que yo no sería feliz teniendo un hijo contigo Emma?"

"No, no es eso.. es que-"

"Entonces qué es?!" Sosteniendo su mano, levantando un poco la voz, prácticamente sollozando él dice "Emma eres mi vida entera, mi hermosa salvadora, sueño con estar contigo desde Neverland o antes quizás." Respirando hondo antes de continuar, y apretando su mano. "¿Por qué crees que no quiero formar una familia contigo?"

'Aaaaaaaaaaah, con que desde ahí escuchó', pensó Emma.

"Killian no es que pienso eso... Es complicado"

"¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Si sabes que hacemos un gran equipo juntos"

Suspirando sin poder mirarlo a los ojos contesta. "Lo sé, lo sé. Pero he tenido esta idea hace unas semanas, con el tema del compromiso, la nueva casa y todo está tan tranquilo, era lo que nos falta, es simplemente un deseo. No importa ya."

Exaltado responde "Por supuesto que importa Swan, no pienses eso de mi!" mirándola a los ojos, "Por favor, sabes que no soy así, me conoces más que yo a mi mismo."

"Tu sabes que te amo muchísimo, y soy capaz de todo por ti"ella le responde, tirando una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios, y en voz baja "como ir a buscarte al inframundo...", volviendo a mirarlo dice "Pero tu también me conoces a mi, y sabes que no puedo decir muchas cosas de frente, y trate de presentarte la idea antes de tu viaje, hace unos días, pero... creo que me ignoraste, o no lo se." Suspira.

Con una mirada que suplicaba, levanta sus manos unidas y besa sus nudillos sin sacarle los ojos de encima. "Perdoname mi amor, no te ignoré en absoluto. Nunca podría, lo sabes, por favor Emma!" "Solo, tenía la mente en otro lugar solo eso, no me di cuenta!"

"Emma..."

Limpia una lágrima que vuelve a caer accidentalmente en la mejilla roja de ella. "Amor..."

Logra que lo vuelva a mirar. 

Con una pequeña mueca de sonrisa para que sea más leve, pero seriamente dice "Realmente te amo más que a nada en mi larga, larga vida. Marinero, teniente, pirata, ladrón, sobreviviente, oscuro e incluso muerto te seguí amando" deteniendo su discurso, ya que pudo hacer que ella riera un poco al menos, e hizo que sé le ablandara el corazón.

"Quiero tenerlo todo!" Dice alegremente. "Todo,pero contigo y henry a nuestro lado, y si el destino y los dioses lo permiten, un integrante más a nuestra pequeña y loca familia." "Quiero cambiar pañales, despertarme a la madrugada, dormir abrazándote y despertarme a tu lado por el resto de nuestras vidas.."

Cuando Emma quería hablar,él no la dejó y continuó diciendole "Quiero una mascota que junto a nuestro pequeño o pequeña, den vuelta la casa y te enojes tanto que te poner tan linda que te quiero dar tantos besos para sacarle ese ceño de tu hermoso rostro y...--" 

Ahora ella fue quien lo interrumpió, y fue un beso. Dulce, casto, pero que demostraba todo el amor que tenía por él y no lo iba a dejar ir nunca. 

Cuando sé separaron tocaron sus frentes una manera tan íntima que solo ellos tenían de demostrarse su amor. Él sé distanció para volverla a mirar a los ojos. Aprovechando ya que ella perdió el habla hace tiempo desde que él le comenzó a explicar las cosas.

Ahora si, es su oportundad, mirandola fijamente a los ojos le dice: 

"Emma. Mi Swan. Mi amor. Mi mundoentero." "Te aseguro, te prometo y te juro por mi vida, que te seguiré amando profundamente, hasta mi último aliento si es necesario para que me creas y confíes en mí, en que quiero tener un futuro contigo, este futuro. Nuestro futuro, con todo lo que implica y mucho más."

Emma no podía más de la alegría que reflejaba en su rostro, mirando plenamente a esos hermosos ojos azules, lo volvió a besar castamente.

Al abrir los ojos él la miró totalmente esperanzado y asintió con la cabeza en señal de que estaba todo bien. No debía preocuparse de nada.

Ambos sé quedaron observando uno al otro, perdidos completamente en el tiempo y espacio donde sé encontraban. Solo viéndose, esbozando el amor en sus ojos y perfectas sonrisas pensando que habrán hecho para merecerse esto... El uno al otro o una vida así, con quien compartirla.

Si esas eternas miradas no reflejaban el verdadero amor que ellos sentían. Entonces, no se sabe cómo es realmente.

Porque esto, para muchos..

[b] Es felicidad. [/b]


End file.
